Wired networks, such as coaxial cable optical fiber and traditional twisted-pair telephone networks, typically employ a vast network of wiring for carrying communication signals. Users of such networks enjoy a wide array of features and services, but demand for these features and services is neverending; and additional capacities such as using or extending a wireless network are desirable. There remains a constant need to offer greater functionality and wider array of services to users.